


Winter Painting

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: As requested a Kagero/Saizo fic finished! Sorry it took a little while to get to. I've been swamped with work and I've been trying to fight off a cold in the past couple days. Not fun. Anyways, I have these two paired of with each other because I kind of do like them together. It's nice. I like little Kagero!Asugi. I think it fits well with the ninja family. Oh, to the person who requested this, I hope you like it! Sorry if it's not long. I have a hard time tying to write over 1,000 words for some reason, but oh well.





	Winter Painting

Kagero took a deep breath in and released it. She loved it when she was able to see her breath in the winter time. As she walked around, all the scenery she saw, encouraged her to paint. She sighed. She was always prepared for everything, including this. But she wasn't this time. Kagero stopped to sit down, seeing that someone was at the lake training. She a little closer and saw fiery red hair. Saizo. It was Saizo. She giggled a little. 

Saizo turned around, looking for who was around. "Who are you!" He yelled. 

Kagero kept herself silent. She didn't mean to laugh so loud. She didn't realize how much she liked to see him train. 

"Who's there!" He yelled out again. 

She got up and walked over to him. "Sorry, sorry." 

"Oh, it's you. What do you need?" 

"Nothing. I was just on a nice stroll." 

"Then who's protecting King Ryoma!" 

"I wish I knew." 

"How can you not know!" 

"He told me to leave and take a nice day off." 

"You should have not taken it!" 

"I know, but you know how stubborn he can be." 

"Stubborn?" 

"I'm forgetting our relations with are different from each other." 

Saizo didn't say anything.

"He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. This is where I ended up because of it." 

He still didn't say anything. 

"King Ryoma did the same thing with the you." 

"I'm not confirming or denying this." 

"He did the same thing. Since I'm here, we can train." 

"I'm done." 

"Saizo." 

"I have better things to do." 

Kagero sighed while Saizo walked off. After the next few days, Kagero would come to the same place of the forest. She only wanted to see if Saizo was training. He always was. She wondered why he was always out here. Probably because it was quiet, no one was out here to bother him. When she came out there, she would try to paint. But it always failed. He was never there. She then started to wonder if he switched up his training times. To her luck, she was right. Kagero made sure that she would bring some painting supplies and made sure that she was hidden enough so that he wouldn't find her. 

She set up her art supplies and started to paint. It was a nice scenery. Snow glittering on the ground, the blue frozen lake, fiery hair, yelling into the light blue sky. She smiled as she was painting. Even though her painting was eccentric, she still tried her best to capture the forest. When she was done, she took off, hoping that she didn't startle him again. She placed the painting in her room and let it dry off. After a couple days, Saizo had approached Kagero. 

"Kagero." Saizo said. 

"Saizo." She said. 

"Where have you been?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"The forest." 

"Oh." 

"I've trained myself to know when you are coming and not coming. Why aren't you there?" 

"Because I don't need to be out there anymore." 

"Why is that?" 

"I got what I needed." 

"Which is?" 

"A painting?" 

"I thought you got that already."

"I have now. You want to see?" 

"No." 

Kagero sighed. 

"Fine." 

"You're letting you're 'honor' take over again." 

"I am not!" 

Kagero chuckled. She walked to her room and then back to him. She showed him the painting. He was confused. It looked like a giant black blob with black streaks up and down the pages. He twisted and turned the canvas seeing if he could see what was going on. 

"What? What is this?" 

"You at the forest training." 

"How?" 

"That is the lake and that is you." She explained. 

"I, no." 

"What? You don't like it?" 

Saizo didn't say anything. 

"Wait, why are you turning red? That isn't like you." 

He still didn't say anything.

"Oh, I see. You aren't used to someone flattering you?" She teased. 

He only became a deeper red. 

"How cute." 

"Stop it!" 

"Heh. Here, take it." 

He didn't say a thing and took the painting and left. If he said anything, she knew he would say something dealing with his pride. He couldn't say 'no' but he didn't want to say yes. Either way, Kagero was just happy to see him take the painting.

**Author's Note:**

> As requested a Kagero/Saizo fic finished! Sorry it took a little while to get to. I've been swamped with work and I've been trying to fight off a cold in the past couple days. Not fun. Anyways, I have these two paired of with each other because I kind of do like them together. It's nice. I like little Kagero!Asugi. I think it fits well with the ninja family. Oh, to the person who requested this, I hope you like it! Sorry if it's not long. I have a hard time tying to write over 1,000 words for some reason, but oh well.


End file.
